


A Hunter's Knife

by Echobine



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gambling, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echobine/pseuds/Echobine
Summary: When a hunter spends too much time lazing around in bars, he has to find some way to entertain himself.
Kudos: 3





	A Hunter's Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for my hunter Echo-3. Originally it was made for a challenge hosted on Amino but the "self-harm" tag made it a little too mature. Despite the tag, this isn't a angsty fic, though I plan on making those in the future!

A lone hunter sat at the bar, sipping at a electric blue liquid and trying to balance his knife on a finger. At any other time the establishment would be packed, practically roaring with laughter and barfights. This early in the morning though left the hunter alone with the bartender, who was still working on his early set up.  
"You must be pretty attached with that knife. You've been staring at it for the past half-hour." The old exo always knew when Echo was spending a little too much time in his head. Echo glanced up from where his optics were burning to the metal and practically purred the words  
"That's not all I can do with it." It was his attempt at reassuring the bartender but instead he earned a look from the frame. Still satisfied with the reaction, Echo set his drink down and placed his right palm flat next to it.  
"There's a game I like to play to pass the time. Care to place a bet?" The older exo could have sworn Echo's eyelights flashed with excitement, earning him an uneasy chuckle.  
"If it'll keep you from burning out your processor, sure."  
He leaned in, placing both hands on the counter. "But if I win you have to pay your dept."   
The excitement in Echo's eyes wavered, and his posture went rigid.  
"Right.. But!" He bounces back almost instantly. "If I win I drink for free the rest of the night." The frame said nothing, only giving a small nod as Echo beamed and took the knife into his left hand.  
"There is an old tradition, a game we hunters play." He stabbed the knife in the space between his thumb and index finger.  
"You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade.~" He sang, earning a confused and border-line anxious look from the bartender.  
He continued to stab the spaces in between his fingers in time with the song. "You take a shot of whiskey. You grab your knife and pray. You spread apart your fingers and this is what you say."  
He continued to sing the song, slowly getting faster until his hand was practically a blur. The bartender at this point couldn't see whether the knife has peirced his hand or not. Luckily for Echo the old frame wasnt finding anything seeping out.  
"Chop chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed! And if I hit my fingers then the drinks will be on me!" He punctuated the end of the song by moving his hand and stabbing where his palm would have been. The bartender was in shock, staring at where the knife now stood in his counter.  
"I think I'm going to have a fun night." Echo teased, only to catch a murderous glare. "I think you owe me a new counter.."


End file.
